Butter Fly
by Arcynic
Summary: [Drabble collection] Moments as ephemeral as a butterfly's stay. Mostly friendship with splashes of romance whenever the mood strikes. [[Drabble 09: A Little Ridiculous]]
1. Don't you Know it's Love

**.Don't you Know it's Love.**

At exactly 1:05 pm, she stepped off the subway train carrying a large backpack on her shoulders while dragging her rolling backpack after her. At exactly 1:05 and twenty seconds, her cell phone rang. She sighed, taking the phone out and opening it without even looking at the number blinking on its digital screen.

"No, I have not been kidnapped, raped, _or_ drugged since the last time you called and made everyone on the subway hiss at me." She deadpanned before the other could get a word out. She scoured the bus terminal for familiar faces while half heartedly listening to him. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was murdered, because _someone_ was on the phone with me when I needed to dial 911." She winced at the sudden shout on the other side.

"All right, all right, I'm alive." She assured him, hitting her palm against her forehead, "Goodness, you sound like my mom. In case you hadn't realized, I'm a big girl now and I _have_ been riding the subway since I was like...ten."

She narrowed her eyes as she took a seat on her large rectangular bag, "Oh _ho_, did you conveniently forget that you too had fallen asleep with the rest of us?"

"No it was _not_ different. No- we- damnit, if I just agree will you shut up?"

Hearing his approval, she had to roll her eye once more, though a tiny smile graced her lips.

"Yeah...all right. Oh! I see them!" She sprang up from her seat and waved to the two figures with her free hand. As the younger blond took her bag she smiled gratefully while still trying to catch the words on the other end of the phone.

"Huh? Listen, I've got to get out of here- no buts! It's hard enough to hear anyway. I'll call when I get back home, all right? Love ya."

She smiled, hearing him echo her sentiment.

"Taichi?" The older blond asked as he took the bag from her aching shoulders. She nodded and he put an arm around her, leading them through the throngs of people towards the exit.

"Tell him I love him too."

She cracked a grin, "Yamato says he loves you too!" She sang into the phone. She paused to listen before bursting out laughing.

"He says 'Tell Yamato sorry, but I don't swing that way.'"

His eyes narrowed deviously and a wicked grin planted itself on his lips, "Tell him that I still remember what he and Daisuke did when they got really plastered at Takeru's bachelor party."

Her eyes widened and her laughter was only intensified when Takeru turned and called, "And we have the pictures to prove it!"

She spluttered the message back through her laughter and doubled over as Taichi stuttered and stammered over excuses.

Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, Sora turned back to the blond next to her, "Taichi says, 'Bite me, Ishida.'"

"Tell him I don't swing that way."

--------------------------------

A/N: I'm aiming to make the term taiorato more commonplace, can you tell? Well, probably not since this only my second fic on them, though this was technically written first. But anyway, meant to be a friendship fic but it can probably be taken as sorato _or_ taiora...or even _taito_ if you try hard enough, I suppose. (Like believing they were joking about being straight...?) :shrug:

Title stolen from the Ranma ½ song line, "Don't you know, know, know it's love?"

Stay tuned for more drabbles, possibly, my Digimon writing buzz seems to have worn off for the most part. (Though I still have some drafts typed up already…) Reviews make the world go round, and intelligent/thoughtful reviews make me squee and make it worth writing more.


	2. Never Let Go

**.Never Let Go.**

"Ah...the weather is really nice." She said, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them ever since they reentered the real world. The blond boy walking behind her said nothing, his deep blue eyes downcast. Hikari was worried, something was definitely wrong with him.

She continued to look to the sky, tension knotting itself into her stomach. Suddenly she stopped and took a deep breath, "You came for me..."

She felt his eyes staring at her curiously, but she continued without turning to face him, "I was so scared. I didn't think anyone would ever find me...but _you_ did. I don't know how, but you found me...and I was so glad that it was you...I just..."

She exhaled, "Thank you, Takeru kun..."

The brunette laughed softly, suddenly feeling very foolish, "I…erm...sorry...I'm saying weird things now...let's go home."

When she didn't get a response, Hikari made to turn around only to be swept up into a tight embrace before she could.

"W-What—"

"I was scared too." He whispered, resting his forehead on the crook of her neck.

"..._Naze_?"

"...I thought I would lose you."

"Takeru kun..."

His only response was holding her tighter amidst the crowds of people that passed by. Some tittered and pointed, others walked on as if they were invisible, but nothing mattered to him anymore as long as she was safe.

She smiled slightly, "You'll never lose me Takeru kun..."

He lifted his head to look up at her but she had already snaked out of his grasp and turned, grinning her trademark sunny grin.

"Let's go home." She repeated, offering her hand to him.

His lips finally broke into a smile as he took her hand, promising to never let go.

--------------------------------

A/N: This was actually my first digimon drabble ever but it was written when I had completely forgotten about the series so excuse the poor writing. It was a gift to one of my wonderful friends who requested takari and the theme "naze", which is Japanese for "why".

Canon timeline, if you haven't guessed, is right after episode 13, the Dark Ocean episode. And apparently I had forgotten about their digimon when I had last written it but I didn't want to rewrite too much of this, only revise. So…sorry Tailmon and Patamon fans? Ehe…

More to come as soon as I revise them.


	3. Give a Little Bit

**.Give a Little Bit.**

"Ne...Koushiro kun."

"What is it, Mimi san?" He asked, coal black eyes never moving from the yellow pineapple laptop as various bits of data formed and reformed across its screen. When she found that he wasn't going to look at her, she turned and stared as the ocean scenery passed by in front of her eyes.

"Back there...in the maze. When we were in danger you...left your laptop to come save us, didn't you?"

"Mnn..." He murmured, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He clacked his fingers across the keyboard for a moment before he seemed satisfied.

"You know, I used to think that the only thing you cared about was your stupid computer." She said softly. He twitched slightly at the remark but made no other response.

"Well...what I'm trying to say is..." She turned back to him with a twirl of her pink dress only to find his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Mou! Haven't you learned anything! It seems like something important and yet you still--! What I'm trying to say is--!"

"Mmhm." He nodded in a poor attempt at fooling her into believing he was listening.

She gave a huff and crouched down next to him. "Thank you, Koushiro kun," she said before kissing him swiftly on the cheek. He finally turned to her, eyes wide with bewilderment. She winked as she stuck out her tongue before turning on the heel of her cowboy boot and marching triumphantly away. Koushiro continued to stare bemusedly after her retreating form, even until the pink dress and large cowboy hat faded from sight.

The laptop lay forgotten beside him.

--------------------------------

A/N: Was rewatching old episodes when I stumbled across the one with Mimi, Koushiro, and the ancient temple thing. I really _was_ surprised to find that Koushiro left his laptop to go help Mimi and Tentomon. I figured he would quickly pack it up before he left. In anycase, that's where the idea came from. That and another Koumi friendship fic I had read.

Canonwise, this would be placed right where that episode ends, when they're still on the floating island. Oh, and title taken from the song with the same name. I forget who originally sang it but I know Lifehouse recently made a version of it. Of course I'm not entirely thrilled with the title so suggestions for a new one would be appreciated.


	4. Swing Swing Swing

**.Swing Swing Swing.**

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Aw come on Yamato, where's your sense of adventure?"

"We're too big, we won't fit! You agree with me, right Sora?"

"It looks fun."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yamatoooo."

"_No._"

"Let's just try it, Yamato."

"Please?"

"...Fine."

"Whipped."

"Shut up hair boy."

"Are you really one to talk?"

"_Tachi._"

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Now _who's_ whipped?"

"Guys, are we going to do it or not?"

"Okay, okay, you sit there and Taichi, you sit there, and I'll sit here."

"Look who's suddenly so eager--ouch!"

"_Yamato_."

"_What?_"

"Ugh...is everyone ready?"

"I told you we wouldn't fit, Taichi's hair takes up too much room."

"Well _your_ hair is digging into my scalp like needles."

"Here, I'll move over a bit, is that better?"

"No. We're too big and too old for this, let's just leave before someone sees us."

"Ready, Taichi?"

"Ready, Sora!"

"Oh real cute, go on and ignore the voice of reason. Let's see what happens in the--"

"Blast off!"

"We're not getting much momentum, we're too--"

"If you say heavy you're going to regret it."

"Wpish."

"If I weren't feeling so nauseous I'd hit you _so_ hard."

"He's right Taichi, s-slow down! I'm starting to feel sick."

"I'm going to vomittttt."

"Ack! lean in Yamato's direction!"

"What!"

"_Blugh._"

-

"Uhm...why are you guys stuck on that tire swing?"

"Shut up and get me a wet towel."

"And try to pry us out of this thing?"

"I _told_ you it was a bad idea."

--------------------------------

A/N: More taiorato because I loves it. :grin: But it must be a bit sad when taiorato fic is the first thing I thought of when I rode on one of those tire swings (the ones that lie flat) a few days ago… xD All dialogue which seems to have worked out well. Hopefully you can you tell who's talking every time?

...Taiorato interaction is loveee.


	5. The Language of Flowers

**.The Language of Flowers.**

"Sora san?"

"Yes Mimi chan?" The red head asked, dethorning the stems of a bunch of red roses.

"Flowers... all have different meanings, right?" The younger brunette questioned, a thoughtful expression on her face as she watched Sora work.

"Yeah, they have their own 'language'." Sora winced as a thorn grazed her finger slightly, drawing a bit of blood. She wiped it on a nearby towel before continuing, wondering when her mother would finally come back. She always did hate to work there, especially when Mimi had come to visit.

"Sora san?"

"Yes Mimi chan?"

"...What do lilies mean?"

Sora paused and turned towards her friend, but Mimi's face was unreadable. She wiped her hands on her jeans and went around the counter to stand beside her friend. "Well...there are a lot of different lilies with all different meanings."

Mimi blinked, "Really?"

Sora smiled, "Mm. Like the calla lily, it means "beauty". The tiger lily means "wealth pride and prosperity" while the eucharis lily means "maiden charms"." She paused as Mimi giggled at this.

"There's also the lily of the valley, which means "sweetness and humility"...and...there's the longi lily."

"What does that mean?" Sora seemed hesitant in continuing, but when a curious expression had finally overtaken Mimi's blank one, she complied.

"Pure."

Honey colored eyes widened slightly and a sad smile found its way to Mimi's face. She sniffed slightly, drying her eyes of unshed tears. Sora's heart clenched. Walking over to a rack of flowers, the red head selected one and cut the stem so that only an inch remained. She placed the flower behind Mimi's ear.

"Sora san?"

"Camellia." She responded, her gaze turned past the glass doors to the blue sky above, "We'll meet again."

-------------------------------------

Lily information found here: http/www. clareflorist .co. uk/meanings.asp

Camellia information found here: http/www. amalfi-wedding-planner. com/eng/SignificatoFiori. htm

It actually just says "meet again" but I'm sure it works with "we'll" as well.

Playing off the Japanese word for Mimi's crest, "purity", even though I prefer "sincerity" and lily from Lilymon. Just a simple friendship fic between the first two girls of Digimon. Written a while back after reading too many fics that have them as enemies without reason...or because of a boy. Pffft.


	6. Strawberry Popsicles

**.Strawberry Popsicles.**

They are five when they first meet. She has little red pigtails and he has poofy brown hair. He's sucking on a cheap strawberry popsicle when she waddles up to him holding a soccer ball much too large for her chubby little fingers. He blinks owlishly and offers her a lick. She smiles. They spend the rest of the afternoon bouncing the soccer ball back and forth. When it is time to leave, he plants a sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth as a sign of farewell; it leaves a sticky red mess.

They are nine when they meet again. Her hair is no longer in pigtails and his is crowned by a pair of blue goggles. They can hardly recognize each other. It is only after they win their first game -with his pass and her goal- that they realize. Elated, they scrounge up any money they have to celebrate- there is enough for one generic brand strawberry popsicle.

They are ten when both their parents decide to send them to the same summer camp. They are glad to see each other as they are surrounded by a very _interesting_ group of others- a blue haired nerd, a geeky red head, a ditzy brunette, a brooding blond, and another littler blond. It is there that they get sucked into another world and given the daunting task of saving it. She tells him she misses her family, her friends, _soccer_- he agrees, and adds strawberry popsicles.

They are older now. She plays tennis and his goggles have been bequeathed to the leader of a new generation of world savers. Things, people, _life_ -it seems- all must change.

"Popsicle?" He asks through a mouthful of strawberry flavored goodness.

She smiles.

But ah, the things that never do, remain so sweet.

---------------

Challengedrabble for Digimondrabble's weekly contest, with the topic: change. Taichi and Sora instantly popped into my head because I think they really fit the theme, since even 'Always' deals with that topic with them.

One note about the soccer camp thing. I know it's a general consensus that Taichi and Sora were childhood friends, but Sora seemed surprised that Taichi would actually pass the ball to her (or was that only the English VA-ing of it that sounded that way?;;) so I figure it was only after that and not before, really, that they became good friends. Oh...and the five year old kiss thing is somewhat of a reference to 'Always'…just because it amuses me.


	7. Boys and Girls

**.Boys and Girls.**

Taichi's never thought it was odd that his best friend was a girl. Other ten year old boys would make jokes and other ten year old girls would giggle, but the two would shrug it off. Taichi's never really considered Sora a _girl_ anyway. Sora liked soccer and fishing and other sports. Sora liked strawberry popsicles. She didn't do things like gossip about boys or play with dolls or wear pretty shoes too painful to adventure in. She was _Sora_.

Even when she first came over his house and his mother squealed about her son having a little girlfriend, Sora didn't become weird and start planning weddings. She simply laughed and told his mother that she was wrong. Sora was his soccer buddy, his confidante, his best friend- even if she _was_ a girl.

Of course that was before she met Hikari.

Not that he didn't love his little sister to death and not that he didn't want his best friend to like her, but they seemed to hit it off a little _too_ well. The instant Hikari whispered something into Sora's ear they both zoomed off to the bathroom, leaving Taichi bewildered and his mother in tears ("But she gets along so well with the family!"). Minutes later Sora and Hikari returned with handfuls of ribbons and brushes and an evil gleam in their eyes. Taichi ran for his life.

Ten braids and three cans of hairspray later, Taichi found himself at the computer lab at school. It was summer and he was safe from prying eyes here- or so he thought.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. You?"

"Playing computer soccer."

"...Can I play?"

The red head glanced back at him, blinked once, then nodded, "Sure."

Although Sora was still his best friend, Taichi was glad to have met Koushirou.

--------------------------

A/N: T'was the product of someone mentioning how Sora and Hikari could have met before the Digital world and how Taichi, Sora, and Koushirou all knew each other from the soccer club. I've begun to like adding random references from my other fics into recent Digimon stories. It still amuses me.


	8. Giving Her Away

**.Giving Her Away.**

He was giving her away.

The words felt thick and heavy on his lips. Something about that sentence just didn't sit right with him.

He was giving her away.

This wasn't supposed to be how this all turned out. It just wasn't _right_.

But this is what they-she-had wanted. And he could never say no to her, never to Sora.

But still, his heart told him that he shouldn't be doing this. Something told him that _he_ should be the one standing up there.

But he was giving her away.

So he did.

"Take care of my little princess, Ishida." He growled playfully as he led her to the blond groom.

"Of course." Yamato smirked in response, and even the bride couldn't help but chuckle at the exchange. When the priest let out a polite cough, however, Taichi stepped back beside Jou and Koushiro to watch as Takeru and Mimi handed Yamato and Sora their rings. He sighed and the other two pat him on the back; they both understood how much the job of best man had meant.

But Taichi had had his own special role in his two best friends' wedding anyway, however much it guilted him.

_Sorry Takenouchi san... I had to give your little girl away for you. _

Oh, but don't worry...

I left her in good hands.

-------------------------

A/N: Something written after too many Taichi pines for Sora for years until her marriage, because honestly, most 14 year olds do not understand the concept of soul mates and true love. Besides, Taichi was just as lovestruck as Takeru during their trip to France. xD Taichi is Yamato and Sora's _friend_, he _can_ be happy for them... And uh...it's kind of open ended on Sora's dad, I figure he's just away and so busy that he can't come...I don't like to kill off characters. D:

Also, would like to say a hearty thanks to Undamage for always writing such nice and thoughtful reviews! I know I don't really respond to them, cause I'm not sure what to say other than "Thank you" but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it all the same. So thank you again!


	9. A Little Ridiculous

**.A Little Ridiculous.**

"Okay guys, come clean."

"Squaawk! Come clean, come clean."

"Stupid talking bird."

"It was also your brilliant idea to buy the parrot, nimrod."

"Well you were the one to-"

"Guys?"

"You see Sora-" "It happened like this-"

"Uhm..one at a time. Yamato, you go first."

"Why Yamato?"

"Because I'm _cute_."

"And I'm going to _hurl_."

"_Guys_?"

"Well, the problem began when Taichi decided that-"

"Why do you say it like it's _all_ my fault?"

"Because it is. It _always_ is."

"So anyway, Taichi had this ridiculous plan to-"

"You realize _you're_ the one following my "ridiculous plan" so what does that make _you_?"

"A loyal friend."

"Ha!"

"Ugh, _fine_. Taichi, you go."

"Right, so Yamato had no clue what to do for your-"

"Pardon? No clue? You would have forgotten if it weren't for me."

"But you had no idea-"

"But at least I didn't have a _stupid_ one!"

"Guys! Please, just what is this all about?!"

"...Your birthday, Sora."

"...Huh?"

"We uhm...thought you might be lonely since you can't see Piyomon anymore..."

"So Taichi thought we should buy you a bird as a present..."

"A _parrot_. So it could...you know, talk to you..."

"And well...they only had this green one so..."

"She's laughing..."

"Do you think it's safe?"

"My God she's gone insane! Run for your life Ishida- wait...what am I saying??"

"Ow Taichi! What the hell did you push me for?"

"Better you than me buddy."

"You guys...Thank you, really."

"She's smiling..."

"And she's all teary like."

"So what...do we like...hug her or something?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Okay...you go first."

"Bearer of Courage my ass."

"Stuff it, friendship boy."

"I love you guys...but really, can you clean off the pink paint from the bird now? It's a little ridiculous."

"Squaaawk! Ridiculous. Squaaawk!"

-

A/N: Was a contest entry for the digimondrabbles livejournal entry, topic: clean, which actually won!

The Digimon ship has long since sailed for me and this was the last drabble I wrote so I figured I'd post it here. Probably won't be posting anything else here since I'm not in the Digimon craze so, for the few reading this, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
